


脱轨

by alusong



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alusong/pseuds/alusong
Summary: 我发誓没有车事后一根烟赛过活神仙
Relationships: 龙龄
Kudos: 11





	脱轨

短打。  
事后，废料。  
喜欢就给点热度评论叭。

00\. 

“我一直觉得遇见你这辈子算是走上正轨，哪知道一不小心脱了轨，就栽在你身上，再也走不动了。”

01.

张九龄醒过来的时候眼睛被光刺到一阵疼痛，挣扎着看见一片白的天花板，身上盖的被子有点薄，但是松软又暖和，蓬松的像是一团云彩。空调仍旧兢兢业业的工作着，从出风口喷洒出一团一团的暖气，也没吹走满室的浓烈味道。

他伸手碰到一片有点冰凉又黏糊糊的皮肤，这下彻彻底底给人吓醒了，顺带着半条魂儿也给吓丢了。旁边躺着赤条条一个人，想也不用想自己也定是赤条条一个。

躺着的是他搭档王九龙。

他眯着眼，从床头还完好的衣服的情况上判断出昨夜算不上多么激烈，至少没跟前几次那样把对方衣服都撕了，最后打个电话要人助理送衣服过来。他摸了摸从裤子口袋里摸出一包炫赫门和一只打火机，啪的一下点燃了。

事后一根烟，赛过活神仙 

张九龄光着膀子嘬了一口这么想着，感觉得到他屁股还有点疼。王九龙这孙子器/大，活算不上好，但是前一个条件过分优秀给弥补上大半了，剩下的小半这些次的磨合也该填的差不多了。

这就跟搭档磨合似的，头几年哪哪不得劲，但是都得这么硬磨着，磨出感情磨出默契了也就自然而然好了。张九龄现在倒觉得自己有点享受着了。

他曲起来一只腿，外面的空气簌的进去了，冻了他一个激灵，又讪讪把腿放下了，就觉着床一动，那个身高跟两米床有的一拼的人翻了个身，惹得床嘎吱一响，像是有点不堪重负。

“孙zei，你给我轻点动，我怕这床给你摇散了。”

“怎么昨天晚上你还哭着叫我爸爸，今天早上你就翻脸不认账要当我爷爷了？”

张九龄顺嘴回一句“诶”，一些片段开始在脑海里浮现出来，连起来比起岛国拍出来的爱情动作片也不遑多让。他耳根子红了点，把那根抽了的烟给按灭了。

王九龙刚醒，脑子都还不清醒，自己支起身子来，露出来精壮白皙的上半身。白皮的人身上留点印子就要更加明显，红的紫的青的一片星星点点，姹紫嫣红的还怪好看。

就从这一点来看，张九龄直接推翻方才自己对于“昨晚并不激烈”的这个理论。看样子还是老模样，照旧不是打起来就是做起来的程度。

也都忘了是为什么会滚上/床去，之前的记忆像是断了片一样，但是又没喝酒，一切只能归结于——

“是不是因为昨晚太爽了，所以把为什么会滚在一起都忘了？”

王九龙听着这个并没有逻辑的神奇言论，不知道怎么接也不想让他师哥的话直接撂在地上，就接一句“啊，对”，算是认了这事儿。

他一个人坐在床上好好回忆着，张九龄就打算起床去卫生间洗漱。床上少了一个人似乎又弹起来一点，王九龙抬头，恰好就看见背对着他的张九龄光裸着浑圆的臀，底下还有一对修长笔直的腿。

腿上一层薄薄肌肉附着，王九龙觉得自己忘了啥也不能忘了这双腿夹着他腰的时候那种欲仙欲死的感觉。

“艹。”

他骂一声，刚把内裤穿好了的小师哥转过来，还能透过那层薄薄的布料看见胯下那玩意儿的大概轮廓。王九龙悄没声的咽了一口口水，听见他师哥声音出来。

“你这人怎么还骂人呢。”张九龄拿了一件卫衣就往头上套，一边套一边闷声说。他身上还带着昨晚留下来的痕迹，跟王九龙身上的惨烈程度有的一拼，全是王九龙吻出来的吻痕。

他没穿裤子，那件宽大的卫衣包住大半屁股，晃晃荡荡到卫生间去。王九龙起了反应，倒也不说话，静静靠在那边等着消下去。

张九龄没多久就出来了，看见王九龙还磨磨蹭蹭呆在床上没动，像个木头。张九龄“啧”一声，爬上/床去揉揉王九龙的脸。

“你干啥？”

“给你醒一醒神儿。”

张九龄又打算蹭下床去，一手正好按在被那被子盖着的耸起来的一团上。一瞬间连空气都有点凝固，张九龄悻悻收回手，一屁股坐在床上。

“这下我可真不困了。”

王九龙笑了笑，伸手扣住张九龄的头，一个吻直接压下去。

刚刚刷过牙的人唇齿间还残留着牙膏的薄荷味，清凉的味道缠绕在口腔里，舌却是炙热的，两片炙热相互纠缠，像是汲取着对方的一切。

张九龄被吻的气喘吁吁，连在卫生间精心打理过的头发也被揉成一团糟乱。

他一把把王九龙的头给拍到一边儿去，就跟拍他亲戚家那只巨大的萨摩耶的头一样。

“你/丫/没刷牙，亲屁！”


End file.
